Digimon : Digital Monsters ~ Samar's Story
by Lady Zyre
Summary: Samar and four others enter the digital world to find it's not what is seems, and what is waiting for them is not what they expected in their package.
1. The Chosen

The black van pulled into the driveway. A mand stepped out  
fromt the driver's seat and walked toward the door.  
  
"They're here!" Samar called to her dad. She picked up  
her bag and adjusted her jacket as her dad came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything you need?" he asked,  
giving his daughter a hug. Concern showed in his eyes, and worry lines creased  
his forehead. She had never noticed those gray hairs in his dark hair before...  
  
"Sure" Samar answered with a nod. She had checked and double checked  
her bag the night before. Nothing could be left that might be critical to have  
later on.  
  
"Okay." Her dad gave her a proud smile. "Come home  
safe. I'll be waiting."  
  
Samar gave her dad a wink. "I promise." Giving him one last hug and  
one last look, she went through the door.  
  
The rising sun shone upon her as she went down the steps of  
her house. She stopped infront of the waiting man.  
  
"Miss Samar?" he asked, "A pleasure. If I can take your  
bag... please follow me."  
  
The man slide open the door to the van. Inside, four other  
youth waited. One of them, the only girl, patted the seat  
beside her. "Saved a seat!"  
  
Samar smiled. "Thanks, Tam. Hey, guys."  
  
The boys, Andrew, Jay, and Alex, waved fromt he back.  
  
"Buckleup." ordered the driver. He pulled the van out onto  
the road. Samar took one last look at her house, before turning to face  
forward in her seat. They were off!  
  
***  
  
Samar couldn't believe her luck. One of the five, FIVE  
youth to be chosen from her state. The others had also  
turned out to be some of her closest friends. Together, they  
would get to venture into the newly found Digital World. She  
could not get over the fact that the Digi-World was real!  
After watching the shows and playing the card games. There  
would be 195 youth from the other 49 states. A chance to  
explore and meet new people. No one else could ask for more!  
  
But it was a bit scary. To Samar, at least. A whole new  
world with digimon instead of humans and animals. She was  
silent, watching the cornfields passing by her window. Her  
eyes drooped. Sleep slowly crept into here. Last night,  
she hadn't been able to sleep...  
  
"Everyone out."  
  
Blinking, Samar took her head off of the arm rest. Andrew,  
yawning, was waking Tam. Jay and Alex were both stretching  
and rubbing their eyes sleepily.  
  
The van, now at a halt, was parked in a huge room filled  
with screens and wires. One door stood open, and there  
another stood to meet them.  
  
"Impressive." remarked Alex.  
  
"Follow me." Down an empty corridor, they all walked  
silently behind him. Many of the doors were closed, and the  
ones that stood open lead to dark rooms. A staircase took  
the man and the group to the roof a building. There, a small  
jet waited.  
  
"This jet will take the five of you to where you shall  
enter the digital fields. Good luck."  
  
Samar climbed onboard and dropped her bag in shock. Instead  
of the regular hard plane seats, there wre couches and  
chairs with pluch cushions. A small fridge was in the  
corner, and a large screen television hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah." said Jay, plopping into a chair and flipping  
the T.V. on.  
  
Tam and Andrew took over one of the couches, fishing  
through their backpacks. A thud shook the jet as Alex heaved  
his jumbo backpack onto a chair.  
  
Jay tore his eyes off of the screen to stare. "Dude, what  
did you pack?"  
  
"The bare essentials : clothes, swimming shorts, snorkeling  
gear, junkfood, batteries, a camera, my gameboy, my discman,  
some CDs, comics, money, and tanning lotion." Samar giggled.  
Alex shot her a look. "Why? What did you guys bring?"  
  
Tam held up a pencil. "Clothes, a bathingsuit, food, my  
artkit, a camera, and a jacket."  
  
"About the same." said both Andrew and Jay.  
  
"Well, I have my clothes, a bikini, towels, and stuff like  
that. But I also have a mess kit, and an aid-kit including  
antiseptic, burn and insect ointment, bandages, antibiotics,  
a bite kit, medical swabs, medical tape, etc." Samar  
blushed. "I like being prepared."  
  
"Geez. Did you pack an umbrella, too?" asked Andrew,  
shaking his head.  
  
"No, but I have ponchos, hand warmers, and ice packs."  
  
Andrew laughed. "You would."  
  
The flight lasted for hours, in which the five laid about  
and had fun. No one talked about the Digital World, or  
digimon. There were no windows to see where they were going,  
or where they might be. At long last, the jet pulled into a  
hangar, where the group unloaded.  
  
An old man in a white jacket met them. "It's wonderful to  
see you! Group 19, is it? I'm Dr. Bobly, at your service.  
Right this way!"  
  
Samar picked up her bag and followed enthusiastically. This  
old man was nice. He wasn't as sever and strict looking as  
the other people around. In fact, she liked this man.   
  
"In here, in here!" he said exuberantly, hurrying them through a door.  
  
Inside the room lay labs, and display cases. In the corner stood a  
metal arch way, with blinking lights and several buttons. Dr. Bobly scurried  
around picking up various objects and folders. "This is my lab," he told them,  
"A bit messy, I know. Somewhere here are your digital devices which will keep  
track of your location in the Digital World. It also has some handy additions  
like email and sorts. You'll see. Oh, I'm so glad that youth are going to  
be able to explore this new world. It's always been my life to find other  
places to travel. Like a Wrinkle in Time. I loved that book. Meg, Calvin,  
and Charles Wallace off on an adventure of a life time, with so much at  
stake, and not knowing where to turn... Sorry, I got a bit off of track. Now,  
where did I put them?"  
  
Tam walked over to a table and picked up a couple of papers and pens.  
Beneath them lay five digital devices, in red, blue, yellow, black, and clear.  
"Are these what you're looking for?"  
  
"Ah... my thanks." Dr. Bobly picked them up and gave one to each of  
the youth. 'They are customized with your name and digi-egg. Data shall be  
entered of each person you meet there under 'Digi-Dex". Your four friends are  
already listed. I spent hours on getting everything correct. You are one of  
the first groups to go, and I just wanted everything to be perfect."  
  
Holding her crystal digi-vice in hand, Samar looked around the room in  
awe. It was really coming true. Soon, minutes away, she'd be gone from this  
world. She'd be dozens of tiny virtual data ripping through multiple  
demensions...  
  
Samar was jerked from her thoughts as the doctor positioned them at  
the arch in the back of them room.   
  
He smiled at them, and began touching the buttons on the arch. "Your  
digi-eggs will be waiting for you when you arrive. Each has been suitably made  
exclusively for you. It fits your character and helps balance your needs. You  
will know which egg is yours. Keep good care of your digital monster. It is  
not a pet, but a companion. Have fun, and remember that safety comes first. Be  
careful! This gate will teleport you there. Now, off you go."  
  
With that, Dr. Bobly have them all a slight push. Samar felt her body  
being snatched by a force that felt like a very strong wind. She was spun into  
a vortex and tostled around. Her head started to pound, and her heart was  
being squeezed. Then Samar was jabbed and she hit solid ground.  
  
(to be continued...) 


	2. The Hatching

Samar rolled onto her back, gasping for air. The others were doing  
likewise. She slowly sat up and wiped the dirt from her face, succeeding in  
smudging it across her cheek. Andrew rose up unsteadily and leaned against a  
tree.   
  
"What was that about?" Alex muttered, rubbing his head. "I hope  
nothing in our bags broke."  
  
With much groaning and moaning, the five youth got to their feet and  
picked up their bags. They were in a small, dirt clearing, surrounded a  
forest. A faint sound of trickling water could be heard.   
  
Tam pivoted in a full circle. "Didn't Dr. Bobly say that our digi-eggs  
would be here when we arrived? I don't see anything but green."  
  
"No where. This has to be a nightmare." Jay said as he sat heavily on  
a rock. At those words, he slipped and fell backwards onto his head. "Found  
them."  
  
The four friends hurried to where Jay sat. Alex helped him up, and  
beneathe Jay lay five digi-eggs. The largest egg was black with wavy blue  
lines. Two of the eggs had white back rounds; one with red triangles, and  
the other with golden lines. The smallest was purely silver. The last was  
medium sized, with yellow spikes covering it.   
  
Andrew picked up the largest. Tam claimed the white egg with golden  
lines to herself, and Jay chose the red triangles. Alex selected the  
yellow-spiked egg, and Samar cradled the silver egg in her palm.   
  
"Our eggs." Samar whispered softly.   
  
Instantly, the digi-eggs cracked. A bright light enveloped the group,  
and when the youth were able to see again, small creatures were sitting in  
their hands.  
  
"Hey, ya." greeted the small, pointy red blob in Jay's hand. He  
crawled up Jay's arm and into his backpack. "Comfy up here. I'm Ryromon."  
  
The digimon in Andrew's hand looked exactly the same as Ryromon, but  
blue. It wiggled excitedly. "Wow! Hi, I'm Tearmon! Are you my partner?!"  
Andrew stared for a minute, then laughed.  
  
Tam's digimon looked the most interesting. It was a furry brown  
circle, with a blond pony tail coming from the back of it's head. "A pleasure  
to meet you, I'm Hovomon."  
  
"I'm Zeximon." Alex's yellow-striped blob said. "You're going to love  
me, and care for me, and..."   
  
Samar looked curiously at her small digimon. It felt like jello in her  
hand. The thing was white, and had soft spikes covering its round body. "I'm  
Gelmon." Gelmon wrinkled her nose. "You smell icky. Like dirt."  
  
Laughing at Gelmon's frankness, Samar sat down in the grass. Gelmon  
hopped out of her hand and onto her partner's head. She looked at the bag on  
Samar's back. "You got anything good to eat in there?"  
  
"Yeah, you too, Alex. I'm hungry!!!" Zeximon said, making a puppy face.  
  
Hovomon whipped back her pony tail, and looked imploringly to Tam. "Do  
you have any victuals? Please?"  
  
All the digimon started hounding the youth for food. Alex broke out  
some chocolate bars and they all chowed down.   
  
Wow. Her own digimon! It was SO cute. Gelmon... Samar wondered what it  
would digivolve into. Maybe a rock digimon, or a cat, or a fish... A loud  
beeping noise turned Samar's thoughts to her digi-vice. Pulling it out, she  
noticed the screen read:   
  
"Cool. Check it out! It works!" Jay said, examining his.  
  
Andrew smirked. "What, did you except them not to after all this?" 


End file.
